In law enforcement and other areas, a police dog (also referred to as a K9) is a dog trained specifically to assist police and other law enforcement personnel in their work. Most police agencies in the United States—whether state, county, or local—use K9s as a means of law enforcement. Most (if not all) police agencies with K9 units have had a K9 mistakenly attack other public safety officers that happen to be in the wrong place/wrong time. Officers are generally in fear of being bitten by the animals due to these occurrences. Based on discussions with a K9 unit in the US (including head trainers, K9 officers, and K9 SWAT members), there are numerous times when officers have been bitten unintentionally. In the United Kingdom, 196 police staff were bitten in a three year period prior to 2011. Generally, relatively newer officers forget what to do when a K9 units are on scene and about to release the animal. For example, officers either forget or get tunnel vision and chase a suspect when they should know a K9 is or is about to be on the scene. Other instances happen on leash when newer officers get in front and too close to the animal when it is on a scent and on leash. Officers are generally “terrified” of the animals and this fear usually keeps them safe. Other instances of biting are when civilians unexpectedly pop out in front of the animals when the animals are locked onto a scent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system to increase protection of personnel during K9 deployments.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.